Lectura de un Adios
by Lady's Potter
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuanto lo tienes todo y aun así te sientes tan vacia? Eres rica, tienes familia y una gran mansión, pero ¿Aun así no eres feliz? Lectura de un Adios, nos llama a ver que es lo que en verdad importa en esta vida y aun así lo desperdiciamos LEAN


**Hola queridos lectores de esta historia (bueno, si es que hya alguien por ahi) Aprovecho de decir que esta historia es narrada por Narcisa Malfoy. Cualquier duda o reclamo seran respondidos si dejas un review o1 (: jaja  
**

**Ahora antes de que empiecen, la historia no es que sea algo de Narcisa... Aaaay! pero que digo, mejor lean y verán.**

**Finalmente, los dejaré de molestar advirtiendo que los personajes que se encuentran en esta historia no son para nada míos, le pertenecen a mi gran inspiración y modelo a seguir respecto a lo que es lectura y escritura JK. Yo solamente los manipulo para que hagan cosas a mi antojo.**

**Espero que si comienzas a leer, llegues hasta el final... miles de sorpresa te esperan (:  
**

**Ahora sin más, les dejo tranquilos para que no se sigan aburriendo con mis tantaaas palabras fomes (perdón, pero soy excelente para hablar, es MI don)... Señores y Señoras les dejó aquí esta historia  
**

* * *

Para quien encuentre esta carta:

Sé y presiento que para el momento en que encuentren esta carta, yo ya no estaré presente en este mundo. Mi destino y mis horas están contados con los dedos de mi mano, siento como la muerte acude a mi desesperado llamado y como la tristeza inunda aun más mis poros, por si es posible. A pesar de que me queda poco tiempo, he decidido dejar estas cortas palabras.

Para todos, soy la señora Narcisa Malfoy, tengo 30 años y una familia muy bien conformada. Tengo un esposo llamado Lucius Malfoy y un pequeño hijo llamado Draco de 8 años. Junto a ellos vivimos, lejos, en una hermosa casa patronal a las afueras de Londres en una gran mansión. Estamos en 1989 e Inglaterra está mejor que nunca, al menos así lo ve mi "amado" esposo. Con él llevo 11 años de casada y mañana cumpliremos uno más, en las vísperas de Navidad.

Hasta acá todo se ve como la séptima maravilla del mundo, a los ojos de cualquier persona ajena a esta cruel realidad, a esta cruel casa donde vivo, a esta cruel habitación y cama que comparto con este animal que tengo por esposo. Tengo una casa, un esposo e hijo… pero, nunca nada es tan bueno, al menos, no para mí.

De pequeña siempre fui muy hermosa, no es por presumir, pero poseía el pelo más envidiable de toda la ciudad. Era rubio como el sol y poseía unos ojos azules como el cielo. Era una criatura perfecta. Rostro de porcelana y cuerpo de ángel que combinaba a la perfección con todos mis delicados rasgos. Más perfección en el planeta no podría existir. Siempre, en mi infancia soñé con que era una princesa y que vivía en un castillo y solía presumir ante las demás niñas de la ciudad lo hermosa que era.

Fue en ese entonces que mis padres, codiciosos por tener un poco de poder y dinero, se dieron cuenta de mi belleza y el provecho que podían sacar de ella; ya que mis hermanas no eran para nada agraciadas y decidieron comprometerme con el joven más rico de la ciudad. No es que tuviésemos una mala situación económica, pero siempre queríamos más y más, si era posible. Para eso comenzamos a vestirnos elegantes y asistir a importantes fiestas impartidas por familias ricas. Nunca me opuse, me encantaba todo ese mundo del glamur y los elogios. Cada vez pretendíamos ser personas que no éramos, con todos esos perfumes, encajes y vestidos bonitos; desarrollando gustos hacia la pureza de la sangre y su importancia. Pero al fin y al cabo, funcionó y mis adorados padres consiguieron comprometerme con el hijo de una adinerada familia, quien por cierto me aventajaba en un par de años y con el cual me terminé casando. A Lucius lo conocía muy bien del colegio, iba en mi casa, más sin embargo nunca hablé mucho con él.

En un principio mi vida fue color de rosas, me gustaba ser llamada Narcisa Malfoy, por la importancia del apellido y la alta estima que todos me tenían por el solo hecho de escuchar mi nombre. Atrás había quedado mi nombre de soltera, mi apellido Black, que si bien era respetado, no era comparado con ser una Malfoy. Me complacía viendo a mis antiguas amigas del colegio en condiciones precarias y me extasiaba poder demostrarles lo tan lejos que había llegado. Había cumplido una meta. Era rica y además hermosa. Además Lucius parecía complacerme en lo que yo quisiese.

Si se me antojaba ir a comer al restaurant más caro de la ciudad, el me llevaba. Si algún día quería viajar a Paris, el cogía nuestras cosas y partimos rumbo a Paris. Debo admitir que en ese momento me llegué a enamorar de lo dulce y tierno que era. De su encantadora forma de ser, por siempre complacerme, e incluso me llegó a gustar su físico. Sus ojos grises, cabello rubio platinado, pegado al casco y siempre bien peinado; y su fría sonrisa que hacia que tuviese un aire misterioso, la cual luego se transformaba en cálida con solo verme. Todo ese color de rosa, se fue destiñendo hasta quedar en un oscuro y feo negro.

Todo cambió cuando por fin pude quedar embarazada de nuestro primer y único bebé, Draco. Me comenzó tratando como una princesa, me llevaba flores todos los días y chocolate para los antojos. Realmente recordé mis fantasías de niña en donde me veía en una alta torre a la espera de mi dulce príncipe, solo me faltaba la torre, al príncipe ya lo tenía. Pero cuando comencé a ponerme gorda y creció mi barriga, me hacia el quite y me dejaba de lado, ya nunca volvió a ser el de antes. Me trataba mal y se quejaba de porque tenía que haberme embarazado. ¡Como si fuera mi culpa tener un bebé en mi interior!

Junto a Lucius he pasado el período más amargo y largo de mi vida, he sufrido maltratos y violaciones de su parte y burlas por parte de sus amigos a quienes parezco no importarles y me tratan cual fuera un cuadro colgado en la pared de nuestra mansión.

Comencé a conocer al verdadero Lucius. Ese Lucius que me miraba feo, que me golpeaba, me escupía, incluso me encerraba en nuestra habitación si no respondía a sus órdenes. Guardaba todas estas cosas para mí en el hondo de mi corazón con la profunda fe y esperanza que algún día mi Lucius, mí querido Lucius volviese a ser el de antes. Pero nada sucedió. Y por si fuese posible, las cosas empeoraron.

Acudía a casa de mis padres a solicitar ayuda, a rogarles que me dejasen vivir con ellos, pero hacían como si no me oyeran y si lo hacían me respondían vagamente que su posición social mejoraba más por cada vez que las personas me veían en publico con Lucius, sobre todo cuando estaba embarazada. Me rogaban que nunca volviese a casa con ese pretexto, porque si me llegaban a ver mal en mi matrimonio y me llegaba a separar, ellos y yo estaríamos en la boca de todos.

Mi madre más específicamente, me aconsejaba a como atender bien a un marido y como complacerlo en todo. Siempre me dijo que las buenas esposas se veían felices y si quería que la gente viera que yo era buena esposa, cuando saliese debía andar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. También me decía que nunca debía salir de casa si mi esposo se encontraba en ella, ya que me debía quedar atendiéndolo. Y nuevamente salía con su discurso de "así la gente sabrá lo buena esposa que eres"

Ese fue siempre el problema de mis padres, la opinión de los demás y que tan bien podían quedar con ellos. Podían dejar de lado las opiniones de la familia y su bienestar con tal de complacer y aparentar cosas que nunca fuimos. El orgullo de un Black, es siempre más grande que su propia familia, mucho más grande que su propia sangre… todo por honor.

Todos estos hechos han convertido mi vida en un infierno, un hoyo negro y me han impulsado a seguir un camino distinto, una vía de escape fuera de este hogar.

Esa vía de escape la encontré en un hombre.

Debo confesarme. Estoy cometiendo adulterio. Llevo con Severus Snape, mi novio, seis hermosos meses.

Está bien, lo reconozco, junto a él he sido feliz, me ha amado como ningún hombre lo ha hecho y me ha entendido sin ningún límite.

Me escapa diariamente en las horas que mi esposo se ausentaba de casa porque iba a trabajar al Ministerio y nos juntábamos en un pequeño y pulcro cuarto del pueblo, en el cual varias parejas expresaban su amor y nosotros no éramos la excepción. Ahí nos dedicábamos casi siempre a hablar, aunque no con palabras, sino que con el lenguaje del amor. Me vestía siempre con la ropa más linda que tenía y salía a su encuentro.

Nos juntábamos en la plaza y ahí nos íbamos los dos al cuartito. Entrabamos y comenzábamos hablando de nuestras vidas, él, sobre todo, siempre se interesó en mí. Luego el ambiente se comenzaba a acalorar y nuestras bocas se rosaban en tranquila y fiel compañía, su lengua ardiente tocaba la mía con dulzura. Nuestras manos siempre agiles, reconocían el cuerpo ya conocido del otro. Yo tocaba su pecho debajo su camisa, su pecho, que si bien no era atlético, era, sin lugar a dudas, mío y solo mío. Luego acariciaba su pelo azabache y lo enredaba entre mis dedos. Él por mientras se divertía acariciando mis piernas a lo cual yo gemía de placer. Subía y bajaba sus manos, a veces rozaba mi intimidad y comenzaba de nuevo su caminito.

Tiernamente yo sacaba su camisa con cuidado y Severus quitaba mis medias, quedando así solo con el vestido. Me volvía loca cuando hacia eso porque demoraba una eternidad, así que comenzaba a besar su pecho, su tórax, su cuello. El terminada su labor me volteaba, me besaba el cuello y comenzaba a bajarme el cierre del vestido, por cada tramo de piel descubierta, él me regalaba un beso. Dulces y tiernos besos.

Comenzábamos cada vez a quedar más desnudos hasta que él me despojaba de mi última prenda. Me tocaba y besaba cada centímetro de piel. Succionaba mis senos, los tocaba, los amoldaba a sus grandes manos, gemíamos, gritábamos. Nos besábamos un buen rato más y yo comenzaba a trabajar, para complacerlo a él.

Le quitaba lentamente los pantalones, para comenzar a torturarlo con el loco deseo de estar luego desnudo. Quitaba su ropa interior y ahí comenzaba mi verdadera diversión. Disfrutaba viendo su virilidad aumentada al máximo y en una gran erección. Cuando llegaba a un estado de profunda necesidad de consumar nuestro amor, permitía que el tomase el control de la situación. Cada suspiro y gemido eran para mí un motivo más para quererlo. Estábamos un largo rato amándonos o bien, pudieron ser minutos y nunca lo notamos, para luego concluir con un sonoro y profundo gemido de mi parte.

Luego todo debía volver a comenzar, hasta que casi ya no podíamos más o moríamos de amor.

Al concluir nuestras sesiones de amor, me dirigía a mi casa, me daba un largo baño para poder quitarme el olor y la dulce calidez del cuerpo de mi amante.

Ahora ¿por qué hablo en pasado?...

Porque, he decidido sacarlo de mi vida y para eso lo más fácil es alejarme de él, de sus dulces ojos negros, de su largo y negro pelo, de su cuerpo masculino y hasta de su gran y fuerte virilidad.

Llevo sin verlo, ya, un mes, desde que me enteré de estaba embarazada.

Con Lucius hace meses que no intimábamos.

Desde que supe que esperaba un segundo hijo y que el padre de mi hijo no era mi esposo, sino nadie más ni nadie menos que mi adorado Severus, me he distanciado notablemente de él.

Él es mi modo de escape, el amor de mi vida y de mi eternidad, mi boleto a un viaje por las estrellas, pero no puedo obligarlo a amar a otro ser que no sea yo, no puedo obligarlo a hacerse cargo de él o que simplemente lo desconozca pensando que es hijo de mi esposo. No puedo dejar que me odie por no haber cuidado nuestro secreto exponiéndonos con un embarazo, no puedo dejar que mi panza crezca hasta tal tamaño de explotar… no puedo dejar, que mi esposo tenga otro motivo por el cual odiarme...

No puedo dejar que Lucius, descubra que Severus, su amigo del colegio, su compañero en sus maldades, ha sido el que me ha hecho feliz estos últimos meses. Estaría cavando la tumba de mi amado y la mía propia.

Ahora si todavía te preguntas, persona que encontró y leyó mi carta, que es lo que haré, mi respuesta es sencilla y bastante obvia. Me despediré de este mundo e iré al más allá.

Ruego, con lo que queda de mi corazón, que tú, persona que encontraste mi carta no me juzgues mal. Nunca estuvo en mis planes hacer lo que estoy apunto de hacer… nunca en mi vida pensé que llegaría a esta situación.

Ahora, si eres Draco, quiero que sepas que te amo con mi vida y mi eternidad y que si me encontrase en otra situación no te hubiese abandonado, pero por el momento que estoy pasando, me ha obligado a tomar esta decisión.

No es mi intención tampoco contar morbosidades e intimidades, pero necesitaba contar a alguien sobre esto que llevaba adentro.

Mi querido Draco, el niño de mis ojos, la luz de vida, espero que crezcas bien y que hagas feliz a tu esposa. Por nada del mundo sigas el ejemplo de tu padre, quiero que seas hombrecito de bien. Sé que serás un gran hombre. Debes buscar a una mujer que te ame, que te respete, que te cuide, pero que sobre todas las cosas, te acompañe en las buenas y en las malas. Prométeme, que buscarás a la mujer indicada y harás con ella, lo que tu padre nunca hizo conmigo… amarla de verdad. Créeme que si mi situación fuese distinta, yo me quedaría contigo.

Intenta recordarme, como alguien que siempre te quiso, pero que no fue lo suficientemente paciente y valiente para verte crecer y ayudarte en sus momentos difíciles. Te amo hijo.

Ahora voy camino a la muerte, a agarrarme de su huesuda mano… voy camino a la muerte a consumirme en un eterno infierno.

Se despide con profunda tristeza,

Narcisa

23 de Diciembre de 1989

* * *

**Hola Hola Hola (: he vuelto a Fanfiction (no es que haya estado mucho tiempo fuera, pero igual) y he dejado esta "hermosa" historia Muajaj Está bien, sé que no es hermosa. En verdad es bastante tragica, pero creo que tenia deseos hace mucho tiempo de subirla y bueno, ahora la ven, ya está en la red. **

**En un principio esta historia no era relatada por Narcisa, sino que por Ginny y bueno, era casi una total desconocida, ya que, las caracteristicas que le habia puesto a ella, no eran para nada las que una Ginny de verdad tendría. Así que, por consejillos dados en el foro "Chocolate y Menta" (aprovecho de dar mención, esperando que se metan todos los fanaticos de la pareja de Harry y Ginny y de todo el mundo de Harry Potter , para que se unan a esta gran pero gran pagina, no duden en entrar, es fácil) he decidido cambiar de Ginny a Narcisa, la cual creo que queda mejor con la descripción de una mujer frivola, calculadora, aprovechadora y bueno, todo lo que sale en esta historia.**

**Ahora si alguien quisiera leer la historia de forma en que Ginny la relate, creo que igual la subiré, aunque no todavía, ya que creo que se decepcionarán... insisto, Ginny no es para nada ella.**

**Esperando que toooooooodos (o en su mayoria) hayan leido esta carta, me despido con un besito y abrazo a todos los de (: cuidence y como digo siempre, no olviden comentar.**

**Con cariñito, Lady Potter (o Belencilla en el foro) **


End file.
